Yellow Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land |caption = Kirby Battle Royale artwork}} Yellow Kirby is a yellow variation of Kirby with orange feet that appears in a handful of ''Kirby'' games. He was based on the original plan that Kirby would be yellow (as was envisioned by Shigeru Miyamoto). In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, the yellow spray paint makes the original Kirby look like Yellow Kirby. Otherwise, he appears in sub-games and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series as an alternate color for Kirby and he is featured as the Kirby (Alt.) trophy, obtained by beating Super Smash Bros. for Wii U’s All-Star mode as Kirby. In multiplayer, Yellow Kirby is usually controlled by player two. Yellow Kirby is only given a story role in two games. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Yellow Kirby is a clone of Kirby created when the original Kirby was split into four. In Kirby Battle Royale, Yellow Kirby is a clone created by the Kirby Printer. Another Kirby with the same color palette, Keeby, appears in Kirby's Dream Course. Though they look identical, it has not been stated that they are the same character. See Also * Keeby * Green Kirby * Blue Kirby * Red Kirby Artwork Kirbywing.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirbygroup.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Citytrial.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Airglide.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Bombkirbyjet.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Bomb) YellowKirbyMelee.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (palette) KNiDL Yellow Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirbycolors.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bombrally.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Knid fly 1280 1024.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Capture.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Yellow Kirby Artwork.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Mini artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (with Mini) 4 Kirbys.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Yellow Kirby Amazing Mirror.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Cupid) KatAM_Cook_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Cook) SSBB Yellow Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (palette) KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (With other Kirbys) SSBU Yellow Kirby artwork.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] (palette) KFD_Yellow_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Beam) TKCD hammer lord artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Hammer Lord) Yellow Hammer novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' KBR Yellow Whip kirby Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Whip) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 21.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (102).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork'' K25th Twitter (104).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Twiiter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) SSBU Yellow Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (palette) Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC Hammer.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC Yellow novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Super Kirby Hunters Great Fierce Battle!'' Icons KAR Yellow AR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR Yellow TR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Top Ride) Yellow Icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery KNiD_RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSSU Yellow Kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Como.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Lololo.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFZ Cracker.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Yellow_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' TKCD Colossal Waddle Dee.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Yellow_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Star_Slam_Heroes_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Star Slam Heroes) KSA_Chop_Champs_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Chop Champs) SSBUl_Yellow_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SKC_4_Kirbys.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KatAM Yellow Kirby sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad KatAM Crackity Hack Yellow Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KSSU Yellow Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Yellow Kirby Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KFD_Yellow_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Fig 20 kirby v.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KSA Yellow Kirby Model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' de:Gelber Kirby es:Kirby Amarillo it:Kirby Giallo ru:Жёлтый Кирби Category:Allies Category:Kirby Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Allies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Novel Characters Category:Remake-exclusive Characters Category:Playable characters in Super Kirby Clash